Prisoner of Lies
by IchigoXKisshu4eva
Summary: Whilst Rex is at home, well, his makeshift home, he gets word that someone is coming to see him, Providence doesn't approve of this guest and denies him, he comes anyway and gives the 5 year old something, in red it stated.'We'll meet in time Rex'rtd M :
1. Forgotten Past

Prisoner of Lies

Hey It's me K-Chan :D

I'm taking a swing at Generator Rex Fan fictions, I sorta like this Van Kliess X Rex, oh come on! He always says ' you are very valuable to me' when he gets Rex alone, always tries to lure Rex to his side and in the ep I just saw he said ' I value you deeply Rex' to me that suggests a hidden hint of SOMETHING lol, anyway, ONTO THE SUMMARY!

Whilst Rex is at home, well, his makeshift home, he gets word that someone is coming to see him, Providence doesn't approve of this guest and denies him, he comes anyway and gives the 5 year old something, in red it stated.

'We'll meet in time Rex'

after that, Rex blacked out...

10 years later, with no memories of his past, he lives as the earth's protector...

But when he meets the man from 10 years ago

Will he still remember him?

Read to find out

Past Tragedies, Forgotten Memories

Many people looked at him...

some in shock, some in awe, mostly...

They looked in fear...

'He looks like he's _**talking**_ with them...'

'Simply wonderful, he can control them like pets'

'He's an abomination, he's just like the rest! Put. Him. Down!'

Were the reactions people took when they looked at him, his parents never felt shame, no shame only pride when they looked at their son.

"He just wants a normal life, leave us alone!"

His father would yell as people snapped his son playing with his 'toys' as he called them.

"He will _**NEVER**_, belong here! No EVO will ever be!"

The cruel man yelled as he began battering the door, a gunshot halted him

"That is more than enough"

A man in white said

"P-Providence?"

The man cowered away

"Please, may I see your child?"

the scared woman unlocked the door and allowed Providence and his associates in, then she locked the door, the people from outside stared in confusion and wonder.

"What do you think Providence wants around here?"

Asked a woman around 20

"I don't know...but knowing him, it has something to do with that..._**thing**_ in there!"

The bitter minded man growled as he stomped away

"Such a bitter man, so cold hearted too...that poor family..."

The woman sighed

Inside, Providence was beyond amazed, he was ecstatic

"Amazing, simply amazing, it's like he can communicate with them...these...nanites"

The boy's mother stared amazed

"You...know?"

She asked

"I know your son has an amazing capability, he can control his nanites, unlike so many we have seen who have been consumed by them, if it is ok, I'd like to meet with you and your child again...could you tell me his name?"

The woman was slightly perplexed at the forwardness of this strange man, but none the less...she felt like she trusted him...

"Rex...his name is Rex"

Providence smiled

"And a fine name that is..."

In a secluded lab

"Ah...it appears an EVO has gone unnoticed for far...too...long"

The man smirked as he uprooted his hands and began to walk towards the signal..

…...A few days later...

Providence was just heading over to check Rex's progress when he saw all the smoke and heard the ambulances, he rushed over only to be met with an appalling site, wooden carvings of what appeared to be a man and woman cowering were stuck to the wall, he looked at the incubator and saw the young child attached to a breathing aid, Providence looked at the child, no bruising or injury, it looked like whoever did this wanted to take away any obstacles in his path...

"Poor boy...poor people..."

Providence thought sadly, he was snapped out of his thoughts by the men in white

"Should we...cut it, he's only an EVO after all, we have plenty of the freaks running around"

one said

"Guess so...poor little fellah"

The other said, Providence stepped in

"If you don't mind, I'll take him in..."

They looked at him madly

"I can put this young boy's skill to better, more effective use.."

Providence reasoned, the man retracted his hand

"Alright doc, take the kid"

The paramedic sighed as the man scooped the child up, he was amazed, he wasn't attached to a machine...it was growing from his body...

"Simply extraordinary..."

Providence gaped at the young infant in his arms, he whispered to the boy as he slept...

"Welcome home Rex..."

5 years later

Holiday was coming to his room, a three electronically locked doored room, for being only 5 his nanites had reached the age of toddlers, going crazy, making Rex different kinds of toys for him, each more interesting than the last, first a toddler chair with wheels, then a high chair with jets, he could morph into any of these, Holiday smiled at the 5 year old as he ran to her, Six came in with a cage in blue paper, Providence appeared on the screen, he never came down any more, but he still spoke to Rex, Six stayed with the boy for most of his days since he had came, Rex looked at the cage, Six said in a barley audible voice.

"Uh...happy birthday Rex, meet BoBo"

He said as he let the creature out, it smiled at Rex

"Silly monkey"

Rex giggled

"I'm silly?, look at you ya hairless rat"

the chimp retorted, Rex hugged it, and he hugged back, Six looked at Holiday, he added with a slight smirk.

"I think he likes it"

Holiday smiled as she went over to Rex and placed the cake down, from his hand came a lighter, he lit the candles as he was pat on the head, he liked rewards, Six stepped towards the screen, his watch beeped, someone had came requesting a meeting.

"Providence, problem..."

Six muttered as he let his watch come to life, it showed a man with black and white hair at the gate, Providence almost choked.

"Van Kliess!"

He seethed

"Awe remembered me did you? No matter, I only wish to see the boy"

He smirked as he turned to face the slightly tanned toddler.

"Bigger than I remembered, my how he has grew"

Van Kliess smirked

"State your business here Kliess!"

Providence spat

"I merely wish to pass this birthday present, no, card to the child, is that so bad?"

Van Kliess feigned a hurt voice

"With you it is"

Providence sneered

"I swear that if you allow me access to the child, all I will do is give him his card, then leave, deal?"

The man smirked at the older man's anger, but Providence nodded none the less, Van Kliess calmly walked into the building, he was greeted by un happy faces.

"And here I thought it was child friendly"

Van Kliess snickered as he headed over to the room, Six and Holiday shielded Rex, who, was playing with his left arm, currently a squirt gun, he hut BoBo and the chimp, sweat dropped.

"Adorable"

He sighed in frustration, Rex looked over at Van Kliess and cocked his head.

"Seems like the poor boy doesn't remember me...maybe if..I..."

Six held a gun to his head

"Just give him the letter and leave"

Six spat

"I will, if you allow me to get close"

Before Six could answer, he was kicked in the gut and Holiday was held by a root. Van Kliess tutted.

"I thought it would take more than this...oh well, I'm here purely in non-hostile terms, as promised, I will give the child his card and be on my way"

Van Kliess walked over to the infant of stroked his head.

"Happy Birthday, Rex"

He gave the child his present then watched as he fell asleep. Van Kliess added lowly to the child.

"We shall meet again, dear, Rex"

And with that he left...

leaving nothing but one small message

_'We'll meet in time Rex'_

Well this was my first Generator Rex fic, I have never done one before, so I hope it's good, I've not saw a lot of the series, only the eps, The Day Everything Changed, Frostbite and...the one where Van Kliess acts as a politician then kidnaps Rex ^^'

But err I hope that in time this fic will get as popular as my other ones heh heh and...

YES I do plan on doing a slash in this LATE, LATE on so look forward to that

Don't like don't read

but if you do like it...

REVIEW PLEASE

Bye

^.~


	2. Kidnapped

Prisoner of Lies

Kidnapped...

10 years later..

"Rex fall back, Van Kliess is in the area! Leave it to me and White Knight"

Six yelled, Rex sighed in frustration.

"Jeez, did you forget, I sent the bum packing"

Rex gloated

"Just cure the person, morph and come home, simple right?"

Six said sternly as he cut off

"Killjoy"

Rex muttered as his jacket moved, BoBo came out

"When was the last time you changed this shirt, chief?"

the chimp coughed

"2...maybe 3 months ago"

Rex snickered

"Eh, still not ripe enough, wait 10 years, heh heh"

The monkey laughed

"Nah...I like my freshness"

Rex said aloud

"As do I Rex"

Replied Van Kliess, Rex turned to glare at the man.

"Get lost Van Kliess! There is nothing that you need!"

At that the man smirked, the boy didn't know him, that was...in it's own little way a blessing, it meant he could gain his trust again...get his spirit, CRUSH his bravery...

"The only thing I need...want...acquire...is you, Rex"

Van Kliess tried to sound seductive but all Rex did was laugh.

"God, how many times have you used that one Van Kliess? get some new material!"

Rex laughed , that was his first mistake...

"I see your in a humorous mood, good, my friend has been so bored lately, oh Breach"

Rex felt his chest grow cold, BoBo jumped out

"Hey, leave the kid alone"

BoBo yelled as he shot at Breach, Rex took this break as a cue to run, he called Providence.

"Providence, major problem, Van Kliess ambushed me, breach is here too, please help...HELLO?"

Rex yelled, he felt a pain in the back of his head and blacked out. Breach smirked.

"My toys can't run from me"

She whispered as she transported him to an unknown location...

With Six...

He had lost Rex's signal, and the chimps too...AND Van Kliess had vanished too, like Van Kliess had planned it all...

Six froze.

"Holiday, we have a problem!"

With Holiday

She was startled by the Code Red that Six had sent.

"What is it?"

Holiday asked

"Rex has been abducted"

The pen Holiday was holding snapped in two

"I'm on my way!"

Meanwhile...

"Ugh...BoBo? Six...Holiday?"

Rex croaked, he tried to get up but fell over, his head felt heavy and his legs were numb, he looked around but all he could see was darkness and ….red.

"Please let that be tomato juice?"

He prayed, he tried to activate his power but...he was unable to...

"Ok Rex...relax, your just, stranded powerless at the mercy of anything...no biggie..."

Rex tried to humour himself but he couldn't, he decided to wait and see what happened, that and his legs were asleep...

He waited a few minutes before attempting to move, his legs had woken up, he gave a victory smirk.

"Boo ya! That's what am talking about!"

Rex grinned then jumped as the ceiling opened, he looked around and ran to the corner, he crouched down and tried to blend in...no luck.

"I can see you Rex, you can't hide from me, not any more"

Van Kliess said, Rex blinked and came to his senses.

"Why have you taken me Van Kliess!"

Rex sneered standing up

"Hmm why did I take Providence's most important aspect and take him hostage...because I'm evil...that is what most criminal's would say, but I am no criminal, I am a vigilante Rex, as are you, you are not good, nor are you evil...you are in between"

Rex shook his head and growled at Van Kliess.

"Keep growling like that and I shall have to get you a leash...come to think of it...a collar would look good on you"

Van Kliess laughed, Rex stayed stony faced.

"Come now boy, laugh a little, a frown doesn't suit you"

Van Kliess smirked at the boys unfathomed reaction.

"As long as I stay here, I won't smile! This isn't my home!"

Rex pouted

"True...but we will be going home..._**very**_ soon"

This got Rex's attention

"We...are?"

Rex asked unbundling his arms

"Yes Rex...You didn't honestly think that I'd give you back without a ransom"

Van Kliess laughed

"Uh, yeah to be honest"

Rex sweat dropped

"So easily misled, one of the many qualities I _**love**_ about you"

Rex was ready to gag, he stood up and walked over to the older EVO.

"What if I refuse to go, I could just decide to stay here"

Van Kliess couldn't help but smirk at the boy's stubbornness.

"Very well, Rex, if you feel the need to...chant, I'm just ahead of you, literally.."

The man said as he disappeared to the ceiling, Rex yelled

"I DON'T NEED YOU!"

He huffed as he sat down, well, slumped down.

"Providence will come...I know he will...right?"

Rex mumbled as he curled up and reflected on his memories.

From the room he was in Van Kliess looked down on the confused boy.

"Maybe someday, we can be more than enemies...Rex..."

Van Kliess sighed as he got a message from Providence

"Oh goody"

He smirked as he turned his phone on.

"Where is he Kliess, I know you have Rex there, SO WHERE IS HE!"

Providence snapped

"Hush now Providence! You will awaken the sleeping boy"

Van Kliess lied smoothly

"Asleep? More like drugged! Release him at once!"

Providence sneered

"Oh, don't threat, I will release him unscathed...IF you agree to my one demand"

The man reasoned

"And WHAT demand is that?"

Providence asked

"We meet face to face and you tell Rex what REALLY happened the day you 'rescued' him"

Van Kliess said

"Why is that important?"

Providence asked bewildered

"I feel it necessary for the boy"

The older EVO said

"Hmm...very well I agree to your demands..."

Providence sighed

"Pleasure doing business, Providence."

Van Kliess cut the conversation

"One asset done, one more to deal with"

The man said as he stared down at the crouching teen.

"Very soon Rex...I will break you.."

Well here is the second chapter

What DID happen that night, why did Providence lie about Rex's parent's death?

Why didn't he want Rex to find out his parent's were frozen in wood?

What did Providence hope to gain from lying to Rex?

Also...

What does Van Kliess hope to gain from the conversation he is about to have with Rex and Providence?

Could it be he has something to do with Rex's past?

And also...

What happened to BoBo?

R&R

Thanks


	3. Alone Time and Shock

Prisoner of Lies

Alone time

Rex stared at the blank walls in front of him, he started to question his loyalties, 3 days had gone by and no Providence, Van Kliess fed him once a day and if he behaved he even spoke to him, joyous, though there were times that Rex appreciated the company but, at times he really needed some him time, like now...

"Ok Rex, just stay positive, Providence is probably worried sick and is trying to track me at this very minute, yes, that's it, he will come in a matter of days...yes...I'll go with that.."

Rex breathed in then out as he stood up, the ceiling opened up and his _favourite_ villain came I, only, it wasn't him, it was Breach, Rex grew scared, he remembered where she took him, that wacky doll house of hers, he would NOT go back.

"Back off Breach, I DON'T want to go back to that doll house, so leave me be!"

Rex vented out, Breach gave an eerie laugh.

"So cute, my dolly has an attitude"

Breach said touching his face, Rex gritted his teeth.

"Now hush, it'll all be over soon..."

She cooed, Rex just struggled harder that was until his mind fogged up.

"Such a good, shiny thing"

Breach smiled evilly as she pet the unconscious boys head

"My...Shiny thing..."

Breach whispered as she transported them to the location Van Kliess had given her,it was a large glass cabinet, like a cage. Breach smiled beside herself. Van Kliess appeared.

"Place our newest 'trophy' in the cabinet, Breach"

Van Kliess smirked, Breach nodded as she cradled Rex in her left arms and used her right one to open a portal, she threw Rex in and he woke with a start, confusion and fear, he couldn't see Kliess but Kliess could see him, one of Breach's tricks.

"Can I put...other, shiny things in?"

She asked, Van Kliess nodded

"Yes...soon, but for now... let him adjust, if he is to be part of our...family, then we need him to trust us, dear Breach"

The girl nodded as she left the two alone...

"Rex...wake up"

Van Kliess said, Rex looked around, afraid, he was all alone and there was no doubt in his mind that Van Kliess would kill him. But if he was going to die...

"I may as well go down fighting!"

He whispered as he felt his powers arise, Van Kliess heard him laugh.

"Looks like he has awoken...good..."

The man smirked

"Now...the real fun shall start..."

From inside his 'room' Rex was smashing things, but the odd thing was...that as soon as they were wrecked, they disappeared and new replacements came.

"Ok Breach, ha ha, let me out!"

Rex snapped experting to hear the crazy girl but a male voice came.

"I'm afraid it's only me, Rex, disappointed?"

Oddly enough...he wasn't

"At least you don't say things like, 'My shiny' That is just freaky!"

Rex muttered

"Oh, well I will...discuss that with her at a later date, tell me...are you hungry? Rex?"

Rex was going to retort but his stomach betrayed him

"Can't deny your cravings, well...you can either have it in there or, you can dine with me and Breach, which will it be?"

Rex thought hard about his choice and came down to one that would suit him...

"I'll come out...but only if I eat with you alone...deal?"

Van Kliess smirked, it was working in his favour

"Why yes Rex, that would suit me _Just_ fine"

Van Kliess smiled as he motioned Breach forward.

"Our guest is...lonely, release him to the garden, I will join you soon, do behave Breach, don't kill the boy _**too**_ much"

Van Kliess told her as he walked away, Breach smiled.

"Time to play...Shiny"

She whispered scaring Rex again as a portal appeared tried to suck him in, he gripped the bed in his 'room' and held on for dear life. Breach snickered.

"Let go and come easily, Rex, it will end soon"

She told him, he shook his head.

"No! I wanted Van Kliess to come IN not to go OUT!"

Rex cried, Breach ignored him and strengthened her pull, Rex eventually let go and was sent to a garden, he wasn't sure if this was Abysus or not...

"Ok, before I proceed to, escape, fight yadda, yadda. I have a question..."

Rex asked the girl.

"Funny Shiny."

Breach smiled as she knocked him out.

When Rex woke up he noticed that he was in a garden, his hands were shackled and he was gagged, his expression read : pissed off : all over it. Van Kliess tutted.

"I see she went too far in...dressing you"

He struggled to hold a laugh, Rex looked to see that not only was he bound and gagged...Breach ahd also stripped him to his boxers. This was the worst official day of his life.

'I miss Providence'

He thought, at least there he was well protected and fed, he felt unsure here...

"I guess I'll dress you"

Van Kliess shot an evil smile at him, Rex gulped.

'Have I been bad? Is that why I'm here?'

He thought as Van Kliess hefted him over his shoulders, before entering he whispered.

"And by the by, Providence will NEVER find you, so long as I live...Ok!"

He smiled towards the end at the bewildered boy, who was helpless in his grasp.

With Holiday

She had searched EVERYWHERE, the labs, countryside, the basketball courts, even the pier, but there was no trace of him, she knew he had been taken but...Kliess couldn't have been _**that**_ smart, unless he had Biowulf, Skalmander and Breach...then that was a problem...she did not wish to think that, the only evidence of Rex they had found, were his backpack and BoBo...

"I saw the kid runaway like I told him then...BAM, I was out!"

BoBo told Six, who was far from happy.

"We bust our necks for him and he RUNS that's noble"

Six muttered

"We were ambushed blockhead, by Van Kliess, breach and the other two cronies!what should we have done, gone at it, _**you**_ were the one that told him to cure and jet, genius, so technically, it's _**your**_ fault and when Kliess appeared he looked...different"

Holiday's eyes widened.

"Different...how"

The woman barely choked out.

"Well, for starters, he looked composed, unlike normal but when he saw the kid, he seemed to smile in a victorious fashion, like he had set..."

BoBo caught on.

"So what your saying...is that Kliess..._**Planned**_ this out?"

BoBo asked

"How else could he have done it? Mind control?"

Holiday shouted her concerns leaking out.

"Now Doc, this is the chief we're talking about, it'll take a lot more than Kliess to take him down!"

BoBo smirked, Holiday smiled weakly.

"Let's hope so BoBo"

She sighed as she looked at the red dots flashing, wishing one of them was Rex.

Back with Rex

He was far from happy, he looked like...like...he didn't even know what he looked like, and frankly, he didn't really wish to know, too bad for him, Van Kliess did...

"So...do you like your new clothes, Rex?"

He smirked

"Yeah...I feel like a dog!"

Rex muttered

"Well maybe I should start saying 'here Rex' that would be cute, eh?"

Van Kliess said dodging a vase

"Well screw that, I'm not a dog, I'm a human being!"

Rex defended himself yet he found himself being made to kneel

"N-No, I don't w-want to!"

He protested trying to stand but the closer Kliess got, the stronger he wanted to kneel,Van Kliess placed his hand on his shoulder. Making him kneel completely. Van Kliess smiled at the struggling teen.

"Just remember this, Rex, I am bigger than you, older than you and FAR more powerful than you, if you feel the need to 'vent out' do not do it in my presence, I know as much as you do that you are no more human than the machines in your body, I can make you bend to my whim if I want, but since you do not know the rules of the planet-"

Rex's eyes snapped open

"D-Did you say...Planet?"

He stammered, Kliess looked him in the eyes.

"I said I wouldn't give you up without a ransom, I never said I'd let you _**go**_"

Rex felt his blood go cold at the man's words

"Welcome home Rex...to _**my**_ world"

Well I think I'll end it here

Before you say, I sorta did get inspiration from Wynja's fanfic 2060, only I set mines on a different planet instead of it being in the future ^^'

So...

Please R&R

And oh yeah, I just realised...

The COMPANY is Providence, The guy in white is White Knight...ah well ^_^'

Please keep reading :D

Byeeeee


	4. Welcome to Vantropolis

Prisoner of Lies

Welcome to Vantropolis

Rex looked around incredulously, he couldn't believe it, he was looking at the earth! With his arch enemy holding him on a leash like a dog, this was a bad dream that wasn't ending for him , and he really wished it would...

"Your awfully quiet, Rex, nanite got your tongue?"

Rex scowled, Van Kliess gripped his chin.

"I told you, frowning doesn't suit you, Rex"

He laughed, Rex slapped his hand away.

"So feisty, yet, so naïve..."

Van Kliess tutted as he forced Rex up, painfully, Rex grit his teeth and spat at the older EVO, who just threw him like trash into a portal that Breach made, he landed in his 'room' he felt his chest, the bastard had cut him, he saw Skalmander come in and he jumped up, only to fall back down. Skalmander sighed.

"Easy kid, I'm not here to hurt you, sadly, Kliess has instructed me to dress you..."

Rex gulped and looked at the claws.

"F-From head to toe?"

Rex asked

"No from eye to tail, OF COURSE HEAD TO TOE! You ignoramus! Now strip and ill dress you!"

Rex shook his head vigorously and sat down. Skalmander growled.

"I can slice your top off!"

He growled.

"Its not my _**top **_I'm worried about..."

Rex whimpered as Skalmander came closer to him, a hand gave a signal to stop.

"I've saw enough, leave us."

Van Kliess ordered the mutant. He left and Kliess gave Rex a stern look, then it switched to a soft gentle gaze, he walked carefully up to the terrified boy.

"Ok, I understand your fears, dear Rex, but I'm not _**completely **_bad, if I was wouldn't I kill you outright? And would I not slap you about?"

Rex thought about this, in a way...he _**was**_ telling the truth, if the dude was an ass, he would have killed or tortured him...

"Deep in thought, are we?"

Van Kliess asked him as he removed his top, Rex stiffened.

"Calm down Rex, I told you, I will not violate you, ok?"

Kliess soothed which, creeped the boy out even more.

"Please, just, STOP WITH THE MANNERS!"

Rex said, well yelled...

"Oh, so you want me to hurt, grope and abuse you? Is that it?"

Van Kliess grinned evilly as he flexed his hand downwards, Rex began to sweat, he tried to stop him but Kliess held his other hand to the boys throat, the man smirked.

"Not so...cocky, are you..hotshot?"

Van Kliess smirked as the boy struggled harder until he was gasping.

"P-Please...Air"

Rex begged

"Say, Please 'Master' and I will let you free"

Van Kliess smiled at him

"...Never!"

Rex stared at him with a deadpan stare, Van Kliess just moved his hand until it reached his trousers, Rex was really scared now, he gave in...

"OK OK,...Air Please...master"

Van Kliess still held his hand at the boys torso.

"I said...say Please Master, and I will let you free if not, I'd love to see you in those boxers again, they made you so...helpless"

Van Kliess gave an evil sneer.

"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD! PLEASE MASTER I NEED AIR!"

Rex cried, Van Kliess released him.

"Was that so hard, pup?"

Rex's ears pricked up

" What's with the 'pup' thing?"

Rex glowered

"You see...I am the leader of this planet..."

Rex yet again felt his blood run cold in his veins...

"Ok Van Kliess enough! I WANT TO GO BACK HOME!"

Rex had ,had just about enough of this stupid game, he just wanted to go home to Providence, so what if White Knight tanned his ass, at least he was safer there.

"I'm afraid that request will take...policies, you see you are at the 'Pet' stage, as do most of the people go through while here, but not one of them are _**special**_ enough to belong to me, that is, apart from _**you**_, Rex"

Van Kliess smiled

"Wait, 'stages', I'm confused, don't you, I dunno, enslave humanity, make them beg for their lives yadda, yadda? And all that crap?"

Van Kliess smirked in humour at the confused boy.

"Well, the 'stages' are 'Pet', 'Child' and the last stage is 'Equal', but, seeing as you refuse to obey or any of the sort, you shall be stuck as a 'Pet' for now, unless...you transfer your alliance to me?"

Rex snorted

"As if I would, your madder than you look! I am and will always be, with providence!"

Rex retorted

"Oh well, I guess you'll never know where your brother is..."

That stopped Rex in his tracks.

"You...know?"

Rex gaped at the older EVO

"Dear Rex, you should know by now..."

Kliess smiled

"That I am aware of _**far **_more than your...Providence"

Rex looked from Van Kliess to himself to the desolated city, he took a breath and looked at Kliess.

"Ok, one thing before I descend into the madness of this planet?"

Van Kliess smirked at him

"Yes, Rex?"

He asked

"What is the name of this place?"

Rex sighed, Kliess whispered almost seductively into his young friends ear.

"Welcome, to _**my**_ paradise, welcome to Vantropolis"

With Holiday

"Hey give it back, DOC Six stole my Ipod!"

Said Rex

"He wasn't working hard enough! He had to be punished!"

Six sighed at the depressed doctor as she re watched videos of Rex and himself arguing.

"Listen, doc, I...miss Rex as much as you do, but just sitting here moping and sobbing won't help him will it? Now, I suggest that we analyse the traces of dirt on Rex's backpack and see if we can find his signal, hm?"

Six said, Holiday smiled

"Hey...Six?"

She whispered

"Yea?"

The agent replied

"If Rex has a...brother...do you think he remembers Rex?"

She asked the man, he smiled

"Well if we find him before Van Kliess...then he'll remember a lot more with us than Kliess, for all we know, Kliess could have him somewhere chained up or tortured or-"

He stopped seeing the doctors horror.

"Too far?"

He asked

"A little...for now...lets focus on Rex, who knows what Kliess is up to!"

With Rex

"NO WAY!"

He yelled

"Oh come now, its not that bad! It has a little bed for you"

Van Kliess said gesturing towards the large dog cage.

"The day I set foot in there is the day my nanites stop!"

Rex seethed

"Well...If you do not obey me...I'll have my...friend suffer instead"

He motioned a large creature forward.

"So what if you kill an EVO, Its your associate any ways!"

Rex muttered

"Oh but he is more than _**my**_ associate...he's yours too"

Rex's eyes widened

"What do you mean?"

Van Kliess smiled widely as he lied to the confused boy...

"Why...he's your brother...Rex"

Well I think I will end it here

1 because I'm tired

2 I'm going to college tomorrow..

3 I'M KNACKERED!

So is White Knight really going to save Rex?

Will Rex cave in soon?

Will the lies entrap our hero?

Or

Will his friends save him?

R&R


	5. Rule 1: Dont Escape!

Prisoner of Lies

Rule 1: Don't Annoy The Nanny bot

Rex sat in his cage and yanked at the chain he was on, he couldn't believe that Van Kliess had his little brother here, it was so uncanny that Rex couldn't bare to believe it, he looked at the large dog monster and sighed.

"So your my brother, huh?"

he smirked, Rex looked around

"Come here"

He whispered, the dog walked over and Rex placed a hand on its face.

"I will cure you...I want to see your face..."

Rex whispered as he let the nanites loose into the being beside him, he opened his eyes excitement building to explosive portions, but what he saw knocked the excitement out of his body, in front of him was a woman, not a young boy, it was a woman...

"Thank you, oh thank you!"

She said repeatedly,Rex had never felt so numb, his legs gave way and he looked at his hands, he didn't know who or what to believe, Van Kliess told him I have your brother...Providence told him we can figure out your past...Noah said he'd never hide anything from him...Six said he would be protected...so many people...but...

"Who do I believe..."

Rex sighed, unbeknownst to him, Kliess was watching carefully. He chuckled darkly.

"Seems I've been caught, Breach, clear the garbage please"

Breach smiled darkly as she concentrated, she whispered in venom.

"Rex is _**my**_ Shiny thing!"

The woman in front of Rex began to fade, Rex grabbed her as he squeezed tightly on her hand, tears spilled from her eyes as she whispered.

"Thank you...Rex"

Rex's eyes widened

"Stay strong...your father and mother would be proud..."

She smiled weakly as she was forcefully pulled away, her screams of terror echoed in the scared boys mind...Rex focused on the one thing he knew...

'That lady...knew me...from my childhood life...'

And with that...

He fainted...

Van Kliess bolted from his desk to the boys room

"I NEED BREATHING AIR STAT! NOW YOU IDIOT"

He sneered at Skalmander, who just stared at him

"But why save him? Didn't you intend to kill him?"

Kliess gave him an icy glare and flexed his gold hand.

"Need I remind you...the _**consequences **_of those who dare to _**defy**_ my orders?"

The EVO glowered at the scared minion

"N-Never mind..."

The lizard murmured as he gave Van Kliess the air.

"Good, Now...LEAVE US"

Van Kliess sneered madly at the giant lizard.

"Breathe damn it! BREATHE REX!"

Kliess growled, he slapped the boy until his cheek was a pale pink, Van Kliess looked at the boys face, droplets of sweat were his forehead, his lips were a glossy pale brown colour, slightly parted but enough to fit a tongue in, Kliess began to inch closer to his lips until they were barely touching, he traced a thumb over his under lip and smiled...

"Soon...but not now...dear Rex"

he whispered into the boys ear as he watched him stir, the anger appearing again.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?"

Rex screamed, Van Kliess just smirked.

"Why...I _**cured**_ you, dear boy"

Rex looked at him with horror etched on his face.

"Such a dirty mind, yet so curious"

Rex began to go red

"A-As if I'd fall for you"

Rex stammered, Van Kliess stared at his face.

"Rex..."

He said

"W-What?"

The boy said, fear showing

"Your blushing..."

Van Kliess pointed out, Rex began hitting himself

'Damn it, I can't believe I let myself get so...so vulnerable!'

Rex growled mentally, Van Kliess licked his lips. This made Rex slightly fearful.

"Uh...I just realised, I err, need a...pee?"

Rex lied casually but, Van Kliess saw through him and walked over pushing Rex to the bed. Rex struggled violently ans Van Kliess slipped his hand up Rex's top, making Rex struggle harder.

"I told you, Rex, rules have consequences if broken and this is a minor _**taste**_ of what your punishment will be"

Van Kliess brushed his thumb over Rex's nipple, Rex let out an unwanted moan of pleasure as the man rubbed gently on the nipple, Rex began panting, and Van Kliess lifted his top off, he placed his mouth over the nipple and sucked gently on it, Rex whimpered as Van Kliess pulled away, he slipped Rex's top back on and pressed a button, a robot appeared and went to Rex's side, it pulled him up, roughly.

"Now Rex, meet Makka, your new friend, it is virtually invulnerable to every attack, you can, and may I add will do to it, so please, go nuts, I'd love to see your full powers!"

Van Kliess smirked as he left the boy's 'room' and watched silently from his office...

Rex stuck his finger up at Van Kliess and looked at the robot, he began to punch it but the more he punched, the less damage it sustained, he growled in anger as he tried to lift it, but t was immovable, he spat on it.

"Damn piece of...wait a minute..."

Rex got an idea in his mind, the room must have had a weak spot...he began punching the walls until one cracked, he stood in front of it and looked at the bot.

"Hey, ass-face!"

he said, the robot stood up

"Your so hideous, when you went into the store, people thought Van Kliess went straight!"

He laughed, the robot got aggressive.

"Your so lame, when you went to the robot convention, they said, sorry we already picked the loser for this year!"

The robot began to take a charge.

"And your mama, oh your mama's so stupid that when Halloween came, everyone dressed as her!"

Rex laughed as the robot charged at him with a roar, he jumped out the way as the robot crashed through the wall, Rex laughed.

"Rex old boy, you are a genius!"

He smiled as he ran out, but he was met with a labyrinth...

"Ok...maybe this wasn't a great idea..."

He sighed as he walked to the right, just as he left Van Kliess came to see what the noise was, he dropped his wine and ran to the security button, he smashed the glass and pressed the button, from where he was Rex hear the siren go off and the telegram call out.

"WARNING SUBJECT R.E.X HAS ESCAPED, IF FOUND BRING TO VAN KLIESS FOR PUNISHMENT, THIS IS ALL, REPEAT, BRING ALIVE!"

The voice said

"Ah...shit!"

Rex moaned as he ran deeper into the maze until he hut a dead end, he looked around, all the walls looked the same, even on the ceiling was the same, Rex sat down and sighed.

"I should have just left the nanny bot alone!"

He muttered as he waited, hopefully for Van Kliess to find him...

With Holiday...

"Ok...I have no idea where he is or could be!"

Noah said

"Same here"

Six replied

"When he returns we terminate him, simple as that!"

White Knight said, Holiday yelled at him

"NO! WE CAN'T GIVE UP ON REX!"

Holiday cried

"But if he comes back and is defective..."

White Knight asked

"We let him go, he lives a normal life! We can't just toss him away!"

Holiday reasoned, the old man sighed

"Fine, we keep him...for now, let's just find him!"

White Knight said as he went off screen and decided to make a call.

"Please let the son of a bitch pick up!"

He prayed, luckily he did

"Hello WK, spoke to Rex lately?"

Van Kliess smiled

"When can we meet, with Rex in hand"

He asked

"As soon as I catch him"

Van Kliess said

"You lost him?"

The man said angered yet amused

"No, I merely misplaced him"

Van Kliess smirked

"If I find that you've hurt him I'll-"

White Knight sneered

"You'll what? Explain to him that it was _**you**_ who swore him to a life of servitude when he was a mere infant, _**you**_ who lied to him about his parents death, saying they ABANDONED him? Hmm?"

Van Kliess asked

"..."

The other man never spoke

"Well I suppose-"

The sound of struggling and 'get the hell off me Breach' were heard and Van Kliess decided to cut it short.

"I have to go, I have a bad dog to teach some manners to..."

White Knight heard a distressed cry, revealed as Rex and stared shocked as the transmitter went silent...

White Knight got on the video phone to Holiday, who was startled at the immediate call

"White Knight what-"

He cut her off

"I know where and who has Rex...also, there's something I have to tell you...all of you..."

White Knight said as he went off

'I just hope they...and Rex will forgive me for hiding it all those years..."

White Knight sighed as he leaned back and remembered the day he discovered Rex those 10 years ago...

'Forgive me Rex...it was for your own good...'

Well YAY I FOUND IT

and I will update when I can ^^

I just lost interest till I saw a Rex X VK Comic piece on DA XD

So please, R&R

If you do Ill get Rex to deliver you cookies!


	6. Punishments are Rewards?

Prisoner of Lies

Rule 2: Punishment's are rewards?

Rex sighed, this was going to hurt...ALOT, he knew it by the way Van Kliess played with the whip, Van Kliess was going to enjoy this...every lashing of it, pun intended...Rex would have braced himself...except his hands were tied with titanium chains...

"Still brave-faced dear Rex? Good, keep your spirit, it will be even sweeter to see you break"

Van Kliess smirked, whipping one of his subordinates until they collapsed. Rex gulped.

"Can't you just say 'Bad boy Rex don't disobey me again?' It would be a lot less painful than what your about to do..."

Rex asked, well pleaded really, Van Kliess shook his head.

"If all I did was just tell you off all the time, you'd still never listen to my commands, much like a stubborn dog, Rex. However, by doing this, I can be well assured that you will never disobey me, you will know what to expect."

Van Kliess explained making Rex blink.

"So...your saying, this is a reward? By ensuring I never disobey...your rewarding yourself..."

Rex sussed it out, Van Kliess smiled.

"Clever pup, aren't we?"

Van Kliess said as he walked over whip raised, he made the boy stand, knowing how much it pained him to stand. Rex's teeth grit in pain as he was made to stand.

"This is for your benefit dear boy, it's all in your best will..."

Van Kliess said as he swung down hard on Rex's nipple, Rex screamed in pain AS the man in front lashed away at him, lashing at his sensitive spots, tears splashed from the boys eyes as Van Kliess whipped on his chest, getting rougher with every lash, Rex eventually cried out in agony...

"STOP I SURRENDER JUST! STOP!"

He cried painfully as he collapsed, his body quivering in pain, blood seeped from small cuts on his body, Van Kliess walked to him and lifted his head up.

"WHAT are we never going to do again?"

He asked stroking the boys face

"Di...Disobey..."

Croaked Rex as his mind gave out as well as his body, Van Kliess smirked.

'Soon, I will own you Rex, body and soul...'

Van Kliess thought with a seductive glint in his eye.

Holiday meanwhile was sobbing

'It's my fault...I let him go on that mission...I let him in on the first day Rex arrived...let...him Oh god, Rex...why did I ever agree to let Providence use you as a weapon, you could have been raised normally...'

She cried painfully, Six sighed.

"She is no good like this..."

He muttered as he walked to her

"Doc...I'm taking you off this mission"

Six braced himself as Holiday threw a temper tantrum, of the worst kind...

"W-What? You have no right to do that! I am just as much a part of the team as you are and-"

Six's temper snapped

"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD SHUT UP, REX IS GONE, KLIESS HAS HIM AND UNLESS WE PUT 120% INTO THE CASE. REX COULD. NEVER. BE FOUND ALIVE. Got it!"

Snapped Six, Holiday was stunned and hurt.

"Glad we had this chat Doc"

He sighed walking out of the room, Holiday grit her teeth and clenched her hand into a tight fist.

'Hang on Rex...I'll save you, mark my words, I will save you!'

She vowed silently.

Meanwhile, Rex was coming to...

He was in a suit, well more like a robe, it was white with orange stripes on it.

"W-Where am I?"

He muttered looking around, he saw he was in a cage and blinked, he realised where he was...

"KLIESS!"

He yelled, Van Kliess smiled

"I see you've woken up, that's good, I have a...treat for you"

He smiled and he pointed to the bes, Rex stared gobstruck and started blushing.

"No...NO WAY UH UH I AM NOT SLEEPING _WITH_ YOU!"

He yelled angrily

"Thats a shame... I guess I cant tell you of your brother then..."

Van Kliess sighed, he knew the boys weakest spot was his family past, Rex kicked a few things and cursed madly before gripping his head and sighing in defeat.

"fine"

He muttered

"What? I can't hear you"

Van Kliess smiled at the annoyed boy

"I said...FINE...I'll sleep with you but _**NOT**_ in the sexual way!"

Rex muttered as Van Kliess opened the cage

"Come on out, my little pup"

He cooed yanking Rex forward onto the bed with him, he grinned at Rex suggestively and opened his mouth to talk.

"How many times must we rehearse this dance for you to learn it? I have already won this war Rex, even if you refuse me, I have more...subtle ways to make you cooperate, such as..."

Van Kliess snapped his fingers and Rex began to feel very sore, like his nanites were going mad, he panted painfully.

"N-No, not this again...ack...Please Master a-air"

He cried

"Say, I will give in, I will hand my soul to you Van Kliess"

Van Kliess began to rub lightly on Rex's fringe, Rex growled as he forced the hand away.

"N-Never! I'll never give in to you"

He snapped as his groin began to throb, Van Kliess was actually turning him on, this was the worst day of his life, his will was slowly breaking, he felt it in his core, Van Kliess was winning this fight, he knew in the end he would lose his light, he was going to become tainted by Van Kliess.

'I should have screwed Noah'

He sighed mentally, Van Kliess smiled as he lowered his hand to the boys abdomen, his cold hand trailed along the boys bare stomach as he pulled up Rex's top to reveal his chest, Van Kliess smiled evilly.

"I never DID fully get to taste you Rex, perhaps I should try you now"

He ginned evilly as he climbed on top of Rex, whom, shut his eyes in fear. Van Kliess frowned and clicked his fingers, making Rex stare at him.

"I will take you Rex, even if it's rape, I will make you submit to my will"

xxx Warning: Rape scene xxx

Van Kliess grinned as he began to suck once again on the boys nipple, Rex unwillingly let out a moan of pleasure as Van Kliess's tongue travelled around his nipple, Rex bit his lip, he bit so hard that the metallic taste of blood was tasted, Van Kliess moved onto the other nipple, only this time he pulled on it making Rex wail, the older EVO laughed at the expression on the younger ones face.

"Oh, don't tell me, you haven't 'done it' before"

Van Kliess asked referring to intercourse, Rex growled

"Of course bloody not! I'm not some cheap piece of ass for everyone to play with, although you apparently think I am!"

Rex glowered at Van Kliess

"That's because you are my boy Rex, and I plan to keep you that way by taking your light!"

Van Kliess stated with a determination that scared Rex witless, Kliess was actually prepared to rape him to keep him from others, that made Rex feel a shit load happier, not. Rex was suddenly flipped as Van Kliess began to remove his trousers, Rex began to struggle violently.

"Ok, quit it with the damn games already Kliess, you wanted me to admit defeat, I did, I said I'd swear my alliance to you and I meant it, why are you still doing this?"

Rex asked clearly terrified, the words that came next scared him stiff

"Because I _**want**_ to Rex"

Well here is another chapter, after such a long hiatus ha ha...

anyway

It's finally coming

The big lemon scene I promised my Yaoi fans (myself included)

So keep r&ring cause its coming on next chapter!

Will poor Rex EVER be rescued?

R&R to see


	7. Perfect Enemy

Prisoner of Lies

Perfect Enemy

XXX WARNING: GRAPHIC LEMON ALERT IN THIS CHAPTER XXX

Rex felt a draft at his lower end, he had just about had all he could stand from Kliess's twisted little games, they may have unnerved others, but he was strong, Rex would not let this maniac taint him not as long as his nanites still ran amok.

"Listen you get the hell off me or I'll BLOODY MAKE YOU!"

Why should I welcome. Your domination?

Rex yelled overpowering the elder evo and flipping him over so that he was below him, Van Kliess grinned a devilish grin and licked his pale lips feverishly.

Why should I listen. To explanations?

"Tell me Rex, do you wish to know what happened to your parents? Mm, what the look on their face was when the accident that saved you happened? As you know I hold all the answers you seek. Dear Rex."

I'm not pretending. To make it simple.

Van Kliess cooed Rex growled in frustration, he wanted so badly to hear what had happened, to see if his parents were alive. But he knew of all things that, with Van Kliess, truth came at a very high cost.

Try to be something. Experimental...

"I don't care, if you know something you tell me or I will force it out of you!"

Snarled the clearly enraged boy, he had gave up. Van Kliess saw this and grabbed Rex's chain on his collar, he yanked him down hard causing Rex to gasp, Van Kliess them forcefully kissed Rex, tasting every inch of his mouth.

If you don't turn me off, I will never fail.

Rex gasped in shock at the sudden collision of tastes, but to his horror...he liked it, Van Kliess began to caress the boy's chest earning soft moans from him, he kissed the boy's moist lips again as he moved his free hands up and down the boys pale tanned chest, he inched his hand downwards earning a soft purr from Rex.

Things I loved before are, now for sale.

Van Kliess pulled from Rex's lips and removed the boy's top, Rex gave a small whimper as the older evo began to toy with his nipple, sucking gently on it and massaging it with his tongue, Van Kliess then began to rub gently on Rex's crotch causing Rex's head to lull back in the attempt to hold in a moan. Van Kliess did not like that.

Keep yourself far away from me.

Rex had tears pouring from his eyes, he was actually enjoying getting raped by Van Kliess, he couldn't believe it, he felt a hand go under his boxers and his mind numbed, Van Kliess gripped the member gently and began to rub up and down on it, Rex couldn't hold it any more, he let out a pleasure filled moan.

I forever stay your, Perfect Enemy!

Van Kliess removed his own clothes and peered suggestively at the shaking boy, he placed a hand on Rex's cheek and rubbed it softly, Rex opened his terrified eyes to see Van Kliess smiling almost happily at him, but Van Kliess was never happy, it all confused him.

"Why...Why me?"

Rex asked with a small tear coming from his eye. Van Kliess moved his hand up and gently rubbed it away with his thumb.

"Because, as I said...I value you deeply, Rex, I won't let Providence harm you any more than they have already, they may say they are helping, but is keeping you locked away in a secluded lab, only letting one person see you and only letting you out for combat or to track me, really helping you Rex? To me, they look like they want their own personal battle slave that will do what they say if he wants his parents alive."

Van Kliess explained to him, Rex blinked, tears starting to run now.

"T...They...lied to me?"

Rex gasped, feeling betrayed, hurt and violated.

"They took you as a baby, trained you to stand for justice, never let you be a true boy did they, tell me Rex, before we start our amorous game. What did they honestly give you out of life? Did they let you see air, see normality at an early age? Hmm?"

Van Kliess grinned seductively at the quivering boy, Rex didn't know what or who to belive...

"Shut up, please stop with the lies, Kliess, you got me alone at my weakest, isn't this what you wanted?"

Sobbed Rex, Van Kliess used a finger to hold Rex's chin up, he smiled at him softly.

"What i've really wanted all this time...Is _**you**_ Rex."

Kliess grinned as he kissed Rex again, earning a gasp from the boy, he pulled him to his pale muscled chest and gently rubbed his frail tanned back, shivers went through Rex as Van Kliess neared his waist, long pale fingers trailed the outline of his jeans, Rex gasped and began to struggle again as the fingers hooked his boxers and slid in towards his back end, Kliess rubbed gently on Rex's back passage before he began to slowly stick a finger in, causing Rex to grit his teeth, in both pleasure and pain.

"Feel it, do you feel the pleasure, Rex?"

Kliess asked as he manouverd his other hand down the front of Rex's trousers, Rex groaned in pleaser at the older ones ouch, he bit his lip, strong enough to taste the metalic taste of blood drip down his inner gum cheek, Kiless began to pump faster into the boys back passage until the sticky feeling oozed down his fingers. Kliess smiled.

"So sweet, then again, you are a sweet boy Rex, so, so sweet"

He said as he positioned himself, he lifted Rex up above his head and began to suck on the member, his tongue explored the peculiar tastes that Rex gave out, Rex couldn't hold it any more, he let his seed spill out into the older Evo's mouth, Rex panted heavily as he quivered, Kliess smirked.

"Now that _I_ have tasted you, maybe its time you tasted me"

He smiled as he opened his fly and directed Rex's head downwards, the member was sticking out, Rex whimpered as he was forced onto it, he began to suck on the organism hardly, to his horror, he found he liked it, he began to pull on it, earning a moan from Van Kliess whom lifted the boy's head up to lock lips with him again. He grinned.

"Are you reasy to dance, my young friend?"

He grinned as he stood.

"Kneel like a good boy Rex, kneel for your master"

He said evilly, Rex fell to his knee's as his legs could stand it anymore, he grit his teeth as Kliess began to move in him, he felt sweat and moans pour from him. Van Kliess pumped faster into him as he groaned in pain and pleasure, Rex screamed.

"God, faster!"

He moaned, Van Kliess slapped his bottom

"Like that I'll go much faster"

Kliess said as he thrust in one hard time and release his seed, he panted exhaustedly and smiled to Rex, who was gripping the bed.

"It seems...I have won...dear Rex"

He smiled evilly

Holiday gasped when a call came through, it was Kliess...

"What do you want, WHERE IS HE?"

She screamed, the words he spoke sliced through her like a knife.

"The Rex that you once knew is dead, from now on... he's on my side"

He said hanging up, Holiday broke down

"SIX!"

She yelled her heart throughly broken in two.

Yay chapter done :D

I hope the lemon was good enough for you ^^'

I'm happy at how it turned out, and I'll up the new chapter soon, care to give any idea's on what I should make happen? Should I turn Rex evil? Or make it that he is saved, or be me and add something completely unexpected?

R&R

Please?

Thankies ^-^


	8. Zombie

Prisoner of Lies

Zombie~

Rex lay there just in his own subconsiousness, thinking to himself of the ordeal he just went through, shattered and broken he lay there within the confines of his own mind, his body was torn apart beyond recognition, he felt like a machine now more than ever. Every little twitch he tried to move was like a searing pain in his shafts, he lay there sobbing. Kliess came in smiling, he had won, broken the mighty Rex. But he wasn't satisfied...not yet, he had to copletly shatter the boy in order to rebuild him, and he knew the final straw to poke in Rex's back...his past.

"Come on Rex...we're leaving, someone wants to talk to you"

The man nudges the broken boy, who just lay there not moving, he sighs.

"Come now, I never hurt you THAT badly, move your legs"

He pushes the boy to his side and gasped at his tear streaked face, he didn't know it was _that_ hard...

'Dont show weakness Kliess...'

He reminded himself as he regained composure, it was very little that the man felt pity...but he never intended to hurt the boy this badly...it worried him that he actually had damged him in some way...

"Providence...has came for you"

He admitted eventually, the boy gave a weak murmer

"They want you back...but...first...its time i told you the truth...rather...White Knight told you..."

The older one looked to him as the young evo stood with utmost agony.

"When is he coming?"

Rex asked

"Right now..."

Van Kliess said with a solemn tone, the doors to the house like mansion opened and there stood White Knight with Holiday and SIX. Rex couldn't help but smile in joy, however, he noticed joy wasn't the expression everyone's faces read. Shakingly, he stepped forward and spoke, directly to Knight.

Another head hangs lowly, child is slowly taken...

"You always said...you'd keep me safe...you'd help find my family...yet...You never truly told me what happened to them...I want the truth Knight..."

And the violence causes silence, who are we mistaken?

He said solemnly. Knight nodded as he approached the boy.

But you see its not me, its not my family

"Rex...you weren't an orphan..."

In your head, In your head they are fighting..

He admitted shocking Rex to the core.

With their tanks and their bombs

"You actually...were the young son of a man and a woman...two kind people...that met an unfortunate end...they were never missing...I made it up to keep you strong..."

And their bombs and their guns

He said in all honesty.

In your head, In your head, They are crying!

".You."

In your head, in your head,  
Zombie, zombie, zombie,  
Hey, hey, hey. What's in your head,  
In your head,  
Zombie, zombie, zombie? 

He added finishing his sentence, Rex felt his heart rip in two, all the years of protecting and serving providence...trying to get his family...was all a lie...his eyes darkened as he stood, his broken heart stuck in a jam, he got out his weapon as he formed a knife.

"ILL KILL YOU!"

He ran at them snarling in utmost anger, the once calm boy, replacedby a mere hollow of his former self...

Indeed...

A zombie...

Alright i know its a fast chapter but im running out of college time .

WILL WRITE SOON!


End file.
